Dream
by GreenChipFrenzy
Summary: A number of shorts stemming from dreams, where Jo and Sam are leading characters. Some Creature!Sam and Creature!Jo. I do not own supernatural.
1. Chapter 1: Before

_AU: Jo had a feeling she was being watched._

It was late. The moon was full; it hung low in the sky over the market. It seemed that it had never been as big as it was tonight. The area was awash with a luminescent blue light that outshone the lamps and small lights bulbs in the marketplace that she found herself in.

The marketplace was on a steep hill leading down to the water below. The cobblestone path that was in the middle had mud and some grass on either side. She didn't know if it had been turned to mud by horses or cars, but she found that she didn't really care.

Jo walked through the marketplace, not really paying attention to the stalls and their respective owners. The marketplace reminded her of an Indian bizarre, with the vendors displaying their goods on stands and tables. Beyond the few people doting the street, and the stalls and stands of the market place, the walls and buildings of the city looked shabby and in need of repair. They looked like they would belong to an ancient and deserted city.

Jo walked down the street towards the dark water, stopping occasionally to look at the venders wears. When she reached the water she noticed that the cobblestone path didn't stop at the edge, it went straight into the gloomy depths without pause. She stuck her toe into the cloudy water and found it to be cold. She shivered at the thought of what lay below the surface.

After a moment Jo realized that she didn't have any shoes. So she began walking back up the street in search of a vendor. She hopped from one patch of stone to the next in an attempt to avoid the mud and chunks of grass. She wondered if she had been drugged, but tossed the idea aside.

Jo was looking at a vendor on the left side of the street, when she had a peculiar feeling race up her back and settle in the hairs of her neck. She looked around for a cause, when her eyes landed on a pair of strangers staring at her. Deciding that she would see if it she was just being paranoid she began walking away from the pair. She knew what they were the moment they began to follow her.

So she ran. Bolted would be a more apt word, but at the moment she couldn't spare the time to think about it. Jo ran around vendors, tables, and stalls. She knew if the pair caught her she would be done for, and with their inhuman speed they were much faster then her. In a last ditch attempt to shake them she ran into a stall that was somewhat bigger than the others, it had rooms market off by glass and fabric. The stall was filled with glittering jewels. Jewels of every verity, hanging from the walls and ceiling, and scattered on the tables. This only helped in making her dizzy as it did nothing to through off her pursuers. Pushing past a wall of cloth in the back she dashed once again up towards the city.

Suddenly one of the two that had been following was right in front of her. He stopped her running with a hand to her shoulder. She had forgotten one of the most important rules: Always keep your eyes on your opponents.

She was on her butt before she knew what was happening. The man in front of her did nothing but stare as he waited for his female partner to catch up. When they got there they just starred for a while. She felt as if they were admonishing her, like she was small child who tried to avoid bed time.

One of the two moved toward her in a flash, she tried to get away but the next thing she knew the world had changed.

The first thing she noticed was the color; it was all blues and greens. It was as if she didn't even have yellow or red in her color palate anymore. That's not to say that she didn't have a wide palate. The range of blues and greens that she could now see was beyond belief. The next thing she noticed was the smell. She could smell everything, and it was wonderful. But there was one thing that smelled like the most amazing perfume she had every inhaled in her life, and if was coming straight from the vendor across the street.

Jo began to stalk forward. Faster than she had run previously and it seemed like none of the other humans could sense or see her. When she reached the man she inhaled slow and deep. It was the most amazing rush she had ever felt, that is until she got closer. As she closed the small gap remaining between them she could feel the man become dazed and relaxed. She didn't know if this was coming from one of the other two, or if it was just something that was a part of her now. She didn't really care.

Her mouth was on him before either of them knew what was happening. The flavor was enough to send her into a blissed out euphoria. He was a perfect combination of flavors, with just a hint of cinnamon to top it all off.

When Jo had finished she began to test her limits. She ran up the street behind the vendor's stalls and carts, faster and faster. Jo leapt into the air with a wild cry of exhilaration.

The night was now hers.


	2. Chapter 2: After

It's bright out, even if the sun no longer adorns the sky. The area he is searching is hilly with long grass that makes running tiresome. When he stops for a moment on the crest of a hill he looks around to see nothing but rolling hills in every direction. Sam would have been worried about getting lost before, but then again that was before. Now his internal compass is leading him home, with nothing to show for this little search for food.

He knows that it will be dark soon, so he adjusts his speed and runs faster. Cresting yet another grassy hill he spies a small metal structure in the distance. He approaches it carefully, and remembers the last time he saw it.

_Jo walked towards the building in curiosity, not wanting to leave her defenseless Sam followed close behind. The building was a small round topped building. Upon entering the door that was half buried in sand they saw that the building had a futuristic aspect; as if someone was trying to replicate a science fiction show, with different colored bulbs and panels of switches. Circling the pillar in the center of the small room Jo tentatively reached for a panel and pushed. _

_Sam had hissed in surprise when the panel shot out from the wall. On the tray that was just now opened up to the world sat a man in sedation, with wires all over him and a mask on his face. Jo started laughing. This wasn't the first pod that they had found, but this was one of the funniest looking one's. Jo and Sam raided the pod of any and all provisions, and left for home, still laughing at their paranoia._

Now as he looks at the even more disheveled appearance of the pod, Sam sadly chuckles to himself. He leaves the pod and heads for home once again.

The dark is approaching as Sam comes in sight of the mill sitting outside of the front door of his home. The ugly dark smoke stakes spill poisonous clouds of billowing smoke into the swiftly darkening sky. It is odd that Sam can't hear any of the usual activity from the humans that are determined to break into the mountain. Usually they would be shuffling around in there metallic suites necessary to survive the acrid air, changing shifts and talking in hushed tones. Of course Sam has no problem hearing them even if they whisper from miles upon miles away, but they don't need to know that.

As he approaches his worry starts to sky rocket when he sees a huge drill hole in the side of the mountain. He starts to run faster, speeding through the deserted human camp, and straight into the hole. He runs down into the mountain jumps through the holes that his people used that run deep into the earth. When his short flight down ends at the finale gate he looks towards the watcher to find it lying dead a few feet away in a pool of its own acid.

Sam is beyond panicked and lets his other side take over, all he sees are blues and greens. His senses take over and his abnormally long and thin limbs, torso, and neck, flex with new energy.

Sam comes out into the ruins of the city in the earth to the sound of stomping human feet. The humans have been attempting to take the city for quite some time, but never did there leader think that it would happen. Sam as one of the generals has been trying to convince the others that they should just try to talk to the humans, to bring peace to their colony. Jo was one of the only other fighters that agreed with him.

Sam crept quietly around the scene; the humans were scouring the area, looking for their colony in the ruins of the old earth city. The crumbling sky scrapers and ceiling of the mountain left bits of ash in the air drifting down to mingle with the mud and rubble. Sam stealthily slunk along the edge of the lit up area, towards the head of the human forces. Above him the rusting lattice work keeping the mountain from collapsing was beginning to break apart. He dropped down to the floor and climbed through the ruins of a rundown crane lattice that lay directly next to where the humans had stopped to look at something that Sam couldn't see from his position. As he crawled army style through the lattice, his inhumanly long limbs and neck worked to his advantage. He had to make sure that his eyes didn't glow, but as a scout and a fighter he was used to it. When he reached the end of the lattice lying prone in the long dark grass, he could see the whole human force was just a few short yards away from the home base.

The home base consisted of a few crumbling buildings, making up a block of what used to be the city. The leader HQ was at the end of the crumbling street in the form of a two story red brick house.

The blood curdling scream of Sam's mate made his blood run cold. He rushed past the humans toward their leader, he didn't care what they had had in the past, no one touched his mate and lived. Bobby was standing over Sam's mate in his suite with no helmet to signify that he was in charge of this brigade. Bobby had his gun pointed and ready to fire, until Sam came up from behind and ripped Bobby's head clean off. He quickly turned and charged the remaining humans slashing and cutting, maiming and rending flesh. The humans tried to use one of their modified hybrid weapons on him, but it was too slow to be able to hit him. He rushed to the side and struck the power component with his fist. After making sure that the weapon could no longer be used he turned back toward the remaining humans and began to kill again. Until there were no humans left alive.

With the entire brigade of humans dead Sam meet Jo at the home base to hear what the leader would have them do next. Sam knew that whatever their leader told them to do at least they would be together.


	3. Chapter 3: End

_Epilogue_

The area was a dull grey. Flat and lifeless as far as the eye could see, a haze of what might be mountains in the distance the only other sign of deviation from the flatness. A river lazily zigzagged across the grey plane. Next to the river a building that looked to be a warehouse was sitting quietly, and in need of repair, next to cliff face. The cliff was the end of the world, the water plunging eternally into the darkness.

She was running, jumping, and then running again. She couldn't seem to get enough momentum to stay afloat. After a few more jumps she finally got air born, her huge white wings propelling her towards her goal. She caught sight of him almost immediately. He was flying, his white wings bigger then hers, into the building through an opening in the side closest to her. She immediately increased her speed in pursuit.

She thought that she remembered this building, a church maybe. The memory was fuzzy at best and non-existent at worst. If it had been a church before, now, it was nothing but an abandoned building. There would be no more praise and worship, no more youth group or nursery. But she found that she didn't really care, as the maybe memories slide away. Like almost all other memories, the only thing that mattered was Sam.

Jo had never felt this kind of joy or happiness in her entire existence. Playing tag with Sam like this, she had never felt more alive. She was in a state of euphoria, even though she knew that she wouldn't catch him. She laughed as she dogged around one room to come out the other side of the building. Her laughter sounded like the chiming of bells, bird song, and the warmth of a gentle summers evening. His laughter reverberated around her like thunder or the now closer roaring of the water falls.

She chased him over the edge of the world, the two stars falling alongside the falling water. The only thing that could be seen was the water falling alongside them, and the wall where the world stopped. They spiraled downward into the encroaching darkness. She felt no fear for the dark that was beginning to in-fold her, only joy bloomed in her chest as she flew faster to catch him. The only other sound aside from the roaring of the falls was the joyful chiming of bells.


End file.
